mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Sirene
Sirene is one of the playable characters in Final Fable. She is a Water, Intelligence hero. Sirene is based on Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tale, The Little Mermaid. Biography The daughter of King Neptune, Sirene's voice could calm the wildest storms and pierce the thickest fog. She was the apple of her father's eye and a jewel among Merfolk. But one fateful day, her voice disappeared. She became angry, sullen, and prone to violent mood swings. Like the fairy tale, Sirene rescued a prince from drowning. She fell in love with him and longed the see the world above. She went to the Sea Witch and exchanged her beautiful voice for a spell that would make her human for a limited time. The prince fell in love with Sirene. When he saw her true form, he decided to become a merman. The pair went to the Sea Witch. She agreed to grant the prince's wish if he brought her a pearl from the Labryinth of Fire. She didn't care to mention that the pearl was poisonous to the touch. When the prince died, the Sea Witch cursed Sirene's singing voice, turning her once beautiful songs into terrible shrieks. The loss of her voice changed her. It made her easily angered and violent. She loathed this new behavior but her anger often got the best of her. Furious with the Sea Witch, Sirene went to the land of Oz and joined an army of princesses to defeat the witches once and for all. Among them was Rapunzel and Oz the Great and Powerful aka Sleeping Beauty. While Sirene and Rapunzel seemed genuinely hurt by their past encounters and appeared to be kind and gentle at heart, Oz was an altogether more enigmatic figure. When Oz discovered the protagonist and their allies were in her realm she sent Rapunzel and Sirene to test them. After the protagonist passed Rapunzel’s trial, the princess warned them that Sirene was waiting for them within the Emerald City. The questers came upon Sirene while the mermaid was practicing her singing, with no signs of improvement. While awed by her beauty, Sinbad could not help but state how awful Sirene’s cursed voice was. In her cursed state, Sirene flew into a great rage and summoned a tidal wave. The protagonist managed to calm the sea princess. Upset about her decorum, Sirene told her tale. The protagonist asked why the great and powerful Oz could not help her. Sirene revealed that Oz never gives anything without a price. Personality At first, Sirene appears to be very aggressive and easily angered. She is very sensitive about her voice and violently attacked the protagonist when Sinbad insulted her cursed singing. She is also prone to cursing. However, the loss of her voice seems to have altered her nature and she may not have control over her feelings. She seems to hate these new personality traits as she felt shameful for nearly calling the Sea Witch an unflattering name. When calm, she seems to be a kind and good-natured mermaid. Abilities Sirene has power over water. She can summon water spouts and conjure tidal waves capable of travelling on land with just a flick of her tail. She can also halt and calm these waves and she can create a moving pool of water, enabling her to move on land. She can communicate with sea life and can summon dolphins and a giant whale to aid her. Her once beautiful voice also held power. It could calm the most terrible storms, pierce the thickest fog and make water spouts rise around her like a fountain. When she lost her voice, she had to use the music of a shell trumpet to lure her enemies into a deep sleep. Trivia * Her name is derived from the Ancient Greek “Seiren”, meaning “enchanting” or “mermaid”. Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Game Merpeople Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Princesses Category:Playable Merpeople